


Unrequited

by KysisTheBard



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KysisTheBard/pseuds/KysisTheBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has only ever wanted Thor to notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

It was chaos in there, and surprisingly enough, it had not been caused by him. Directly, at least. He walked with slow, measured steps around the column, fingers ghosting the cool stone surface. No one else was in the room, no one else there to see it.

The anger, the sheer physical power, it had all been played out in supposed privacy. Nothing was private in Asgard, though. Nothing escaped his vision.

He paused beside Thor, lingering on the stairs. Thor did not even look at him, unshed tears clinging in those pale lashes, clouding those brilliantly blue eyes. Loki caught himself smiling for a moment, then let it fall again.

“It is not safe to be in my presence right now, brother.”

Loki took that as an invitation to sit, lowering himself next to Thor. He sat there for a moment, lithe, pale hands fiddling with one another. He could make the room right again, with a flick of his wrist. He could make a bouquet of flowers bloom from all the cups, or snakes, like he had earlier when the servant disrupted them.

Magic was not the answer here. No. Magic had always set Thor on edge, despite the fact that it was his dear brother doing it. Loki fought not to frown.

His silver tongue would be better suited to this situation.

“If it makes you feel better,” Loki turned his head, leaning in closer, “I think you are right.” He could see the way Thor’s breathing hitched, just slightly, could see that look in his eyes, the fury there. It would be simple to unhinge. “If they made it in once, what is to say they will not come again, and next time, with an army.”

“Exactly!”

Loki smiled, leaning even closer. He could practically feel the warmth coming off Thor. It was the same warmth he had felt when Thor put his hand on his neck, cradling him for a moment. When Loki had asked for a kiss. Thor had only laughed it away. His smile faltered, just at the right moment, because Thor glanced at him.

“There is nothing you can do.” Loki felt the slight tremble in his chest, in his core. He had to calm himself, keep his resolve, though they were alone. He could feel his own breath reflected back at him from Thor’s cheek, that strong, stubble-ghosted cheek. “Nothing without defying father.”

Others had arrived. The Warriors Three, Sif, they invaded the space, walking among the wreckage as though they could possibly understand it. Thor stood, putting more distance between them. When his friends were there, he always put distance between them. It hurt.

“No. No. No. No.” Loki’s argument was only half-hearted. He could have swayed Thor with his words. He could have stopped him. “This is madness.”

Until Thor would acknowledge him, care for him, love him like he so claimed, Loki would let him fall.


End file.
